veritastvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Lies
Little Lies is a spin-off series of Veritas set in Glasgow, Scotland created by Kyle Foreman. The idea for the spin-off began in September 2013. The series follows the lives of Detective Inspector Robin Sheppard and his cousin and partner Detective Chief Inspector Audrey King along with the chief medical examiner Dr. Sarah Kyle and their boss, Chief Superintendent Matthew Weir. After Audrey kills the man who murdered Jordan Crocker, her twin Amanda Crocker resurfaces with old grudges and an old friend, Paul Escher comes back into Robin's life and a serial killer becomes fixated on the department. Cast / Characters Main Characters *Detective Inspector. Robin Sheppard (13/13 episodes) *Detective Chief Inspector. Audrey King (13/13 episodes) *Chief Superintendent. Matthew Weir (?/13 episodes) *Dr. Sarah Kyle (13/13 episodes) Recurring Characters *Amanda Crocker (?/13 episodes) *Paul Escher (?/13 episodes) *Claire Callaghan (?/13 episodes) *Detective Sergeant. Louis Ryan (5/13 episodes) *Special Agent Amelia Monroe (2/13 episodes) Series One: Episode List 1.01 "The New Girl " the new DCI of the S.C.U., Audrey King arrives for her first day and meets both her new Boss, Chief Supt. Matthew Weir and her new partner, DI Robin Sheppard. Her first case as DCI is the continuing investigation of two murders in the Chryston area which may be linked to the murder of Jordan Crocker. When investigating King and Sheppard are attacked by the killer along the Strathkelvin Railway Path resulting in the killer being killed himself by King. Later King and Sheppard discover they are related by blood and are cousins. 1.02 "You Again " Robin walks in on Amanda Crocker while she is pulling a con on a young man and old grudges and hard feelings resurface and later while investigating a missing persons case Robin and Audrey run into Paul Escher, an old friend of Robin who he parted ways with almost a year ago when Robin walked out on Paul overnight and Audrey still has questions about her family. 1.03 "Phantoms " Audrey investigates the possibility of a serial killer with the new rookie assigned to them, Louis Ryan and Amanda keeps cropping up in places they go, meanwhile Robin tries to explain why he walked out on Paul and Claire tries to get information about the case to publish in the papers. 1.04 "Stage Fright " Robin and Audrey along with Louis investigate when a prop gun is swapped out for a real gun during a live performance at a theater resulting in a murder. 1.05 "Reunion " Amanda Crocker shows up once again at a crime scene but has the feeling she is being watched by someone and Sarah tries to convince Robin to attend his high school reunion which brings back bad memories. 1.06 "Great Expectations " Claire comes to Robin and Audrey with a story of a 17 years old boy who left school never came home. Audrey and Robin discover he was cracking under the pressure of his parents high expectations and hiding a secret from them out of fear but Robin is taken off the case when he punches the father. 1.07 "Missing " Louis goes missing after Sarah and Audrey find his home wrecked with traces blood on the floor. 1.08 "TBA " 1.09 "TBA " 1.10 "TBA " 1.11 "TBA " 1.12 "TBA " 1.13 "TBA " Behind The Scenes/Notes Originally Veritas: Vancouver the spin-off series was set in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and focused on the life of Evidence King who was the long lost cousin of Ethan Lingard & Alyssa Lingard from Scotland who becomes a consultant for the CBI at the Vancouver Division. The idea was slowly changed over time to Little Lies and the main characters name was changed from Evidence to Audrey and the character of Robin Sheppard was created to take over the cousin story line and the location was changed to Glasgow, Scotland. The original characters were: *Consultant Evidence King *Senior Special Agent Jack Anderson *Special Agent Nerys Westbrook *Special Agent Luke Giacomelli *Special Agent Adrian Weir *Supervising Agent Victoria Burke A short 10 minute pilot was filmed in Cumbernauld & Chryston, Scotland in March 2014. Soundtrack Category:Series